indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Viridian
Viridian is a character owned by Terry Cavanagh and is an unlockable fighter. They appear in the game VVVVVV.''https://thelettervsixtim.es/ Trophy Quote Character Origin '''Captain Viridian' is a Villi and pilots the D.S.S. Souleye. The game they represent is VVVVVV, in which their most prominent ability is flipping gravity. This helps them traverse the landscape known as Dimension VVVVVV.https://spacestation.wikia.com/wiki/Viridian Summary Viridian is a lightweight character in Indie Pogo. Instead of a double jump, this character can hold the jump button to invert gravity. Their down attack is a powerful spike that becomes a screen reaching projectile. Moveset Side Melee ''': Viridian spawns the word "LIES" in front of them. Deals '''4 damage. Up Melee ''': Viridian spawns the word "TRUTH" above them. Deals '''4 damage. Down Melee ''': Viridian spawns the word "OBEY" below them. Deals '''4 damage. Neutral/Side Special | Orbit ''': Viridian spins several times, dealing '''1 damage per hit. This move can be preformed while reversing gravity. If Viridian touches the ground when still performing this move, their landing lag will be increased. If one is used after the other in the same jump, it will have a shorter duration and deal double the damage. Up Special | Warp ''': Viridian spawns a Warp portal and teleports through it. Other players can be launched through it upon contact. Opponents take '''1 damage and are knocked back when travelling through the portal. Down Special | VVV ''': Viridian does a powerful red "VVV" stomp below themselves, dealing '''5 damage and launching them downwards. The VVV projectiles then turn blue, and slowly drift down until they come into contact with a player or surface. Each blue V projectile deals 2 damage. Grounded Charge | Enemy ''': Viridian summons a small flashing crosshair, that moves up above them slightly, then moves back downwards back towards them. The crosshair deals '''2 damage. The longer this move is charged, the higher the crosshair will go above Viridian. After the charge is released, Viridian can move and attack as normal while the target moves, making it a great combo tool. SUPER | Extra Gravity ''': Viridian unleashes a huge shockwave, dealing '''3 damage and applying a Grounded debuff on hit, forcing enemies to the ground for a short time. Alternate Skins As Viridian's design is single-colored, their alternate skins changetheir coloration to that of their fellow crew members from the D.S.S. Souleye''.'' Cyan Based off Captain Viridian's appearance in VVVVVV (Base Skin). Yellow Based off Professor Vitellary, another character in VVVVVV. 'Purple' Based off Doctor Violet, another character in VVVVVV. Red Based off Officer Vermilion, another character in VVVVVV. Indigo Based off Doctor Victoria, another character in VVVVVV. Green Based off Chief Verdigris, another character in VVVVVV. Strategy Update History Patch 1.0.8.0 * Fixed a bug that allowed Viridian to transfer puddles to ceilings. Patch 1.0.10.0 * VVV projectiles no longer stun enemies when blue. Patch 1.0.13.0 * Viridian's max horizontal movement speed has been reduced from 4.3 to 4.1. Patch 1.0.14.0 * Fixed a bug relating to interactions between Parkour and Viridian's double jump. Patch 1.1.0.0 * Viridian's vertical movement speed has been slightly reduced. Patch 1.1.1.0 * Fixed a bug that prevented Viridian from airdodging after touching the top blast zone. Patch 2.0.0.0 *'Midair Jump' ** Viridian can now SD if they cross the top blast zone during their Midair Jump. ** Viridian no longer gains Midair Jump after touching the underside of a platform. *'Parkour' ** Viridian can now use Parkour on ceilings and underneath platforms. ** Certain moves can knock Viridian off of platforms they are underneath. *'Up Melee' ** Viridian’s old Up Special has been moved to their Up Melee. ** Can now be used multiple times in midair. ** Damage reduced from 7 to 4. *'Neutral/Side Special | Orbit' ** Viridian’s Side Special is the same as his Neutral Special. If one is used after the other in the same jump, it will have a shorter duration and deal double the damage. *'Up Special | Warp' ** Viridian spawns a Warp portal and teleports through it. Other players can be launched through it upon contact. *'Down Special | VVV' ** Each V is separated into its own hitbox and deals 2 damage. ** V projectiles no longer travel through platforms. Patch 2.1.0.0 *'Up Special | Warp' ** Viridan can no longer spawn another Warp portal if one is already active. ** Startup slightly increased. Gallery vvv.png|Viridian's character box, on the Kickstarter page viridian_joins.png|Unlocking Viridian viri_trophy.png|Viridian's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo shiny_trinket.png|Shiny Trinket's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo 1256379-untitled.png|The 6 Villi of the D.S.S. Souleye, as shown in VVVVVV Trivia * Viridian was implemented before CommanderVideo, but joined the roster afterward as the 9th playable character.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017865753633140736 * Viridian is the most expensive character to unlock, tied to their complexity. As an opposite - and almost an irony to the difficulty of VVVVVV - their shop-only skins are the easiest to get, costing 25 coins each. * Viridian stays true to their appearance in VVVVVV: pixelated, simple, and without any detail. This isn't the case of other fighters like Welltaro. * Viridian is labeled as male throughout their trophy quote, and while dialogue throughout VVVVVV would suggest this to be the case, their gender is actually unknown. As Terry Cavanagh has gone on record to say he deliberately made it ambiguous, this is a heavily debated topic among the game's community.https://vvvvvv.wikia.com/wiki/Viridian * Viridian is the second oldest Indie character in Indie Pogo (with CommanderVideo as the first), making his debut on January 11, 2010. References Category:Fighters Category:VVVVVV Category:Unlockable Fighters